Many leaves
by IWillNeverStopFangirling
Summary: It has been three months since the events of the movie and Nod still misses M.K until something happens that may just give him some insight into her world!
1. Chapter 1

**I watched epic recently and I loved it :D seriously that movie was amazing :) **

**Anyway I decided to write a fanfic about the movie and here it is :)**

**Please follow, fave and review! If you enjoyed it :D**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of these characters :( they belong to Blue Sky Studios **

* * *

It had been three months and still he could not forget her.

He wanted to forget and yet at the same time forgetting her was the last thing he wanted.

He had spoken to her many times through her father's strange viewing boxes that were placed all around the forest but it wasn't enough. He wanted to talk to her face to face, to be able to look into her green eyes and to be able to hold her in his arms. But while she was a stomper and he was a leafman that would never be possible.

After Marigold, his Queen had returned M.K. to her original stomper size she hadn't been able to shrink her back down, although it wasn't through a lack of trying.

But still he had to move on and so he tried his best to pay attention to Ronin during his lessons and although he still loved flying he felt as though something was missing every time he flew. Her arms around his waist, the weight of her head as she rested it on his shoulders, it was little things like that he missed the most.

He tried his best to forget what her face looked like, how her eyes sparkled when she made a sarcastic comment they way they would gleam when she was angry or irritated. But it was no good, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't forget her and part of him was glad for this.

* * *

"Nod! Pay attention! you need to be alert to pull of this manoeuvre and you won't be able to do it if you are half asleep."

Ronin's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he glanced over to his mentor who was perched on his own loyal hummingbird staring at him slightly irritated.

"Sorry Ronin show me it again?" My mentor sighed then touched his heels gently to the sides of his loyal hummingbird.

Leafman and bird seemed to become one creature as they twisted and turned in the air. It's beautiful plumage adding splashes of colour to the otherwise plain sky.

"Think you can copy that Nod?"

Ronin landed beside me and smirked smugly at me, convinced I wouldn't be able to copy his actions.

I leant low over my own hummingbird, whispering encouragement into her ears (well the bird equivalent of ears.)

After the battle with Boggans, Ronin had decided that my old, slightly less showy bird wasn't the type of bird that a leafman needed and so within days of the Boggan's defeat he had taken me to the training grounds where I had to choose a bird that would be my mount.

A leafman has to rely completely on his bird. Hummingbirds are the best choice for a leafman as they are very intelligent and fiercely loyal to their chosen rider.

Aldara, my hummingbird, had picked me I suppose, in an odd kind of way.

I had entered the hummingbirds roost and had been ignored save for one bird who decided that I was an intruder and had dive bombed me, I had been forced to try and saddle and mount a hummingbird that was convinced that I wished to harm it. As Ronin had said that all the other birds in there had been claimed by other leafmen (which I was fairly sure had been a lie) so I was stuck trying to mount a hummingbird who wished me harm. I had managed it although with a great blow to my dignity and much to the amusement of Ronin who had, of course, had to be there.

Now though, Aldara was my hummingbird and we were easily the best in Ronin's flying class even if he didn't admit it.

* * *

Even though M.K could no longer fly with me I still loved the sensation of flight.

Aldara and I soared into the air and after pausing for a few seconds to figure out how best to attempt the manoeuvre we were ready.

I took her as high as I dared before turning her to face straight down. Then I pushed her forward and we fell straight down. The wind whipped against my face as we fell and on an impulse I closed my eyes. Immediately I panicked and re-opened them before commanding Aldara to open her wings, thus slowing our freefall.

My hummingbird complied and soon we were hovering in the air while I caught my breath and prepared to face Ronin's scolding for being so reckless as to close my eyes during and for losing control of my bird.

I landed to jeers and laughter.

"Nice one Nod!"

"Really brilliant! Those Boggans better watch out next time your about!"

"Enough!" Ronin's bellow instantly silenced the group.

"You were doing well Nod until…"

"…until I lost control and had to stop, I know."

"Next time concentrate and I'm sure you will pull it off correctly."

"Yes Ronin" I turned to Aldara and patted her beak.

"Well done girl, we'll get it next time." I was given a sharp prod to the belly as though my bird was scolding me for my reckless action.

"Ok next up recruits is…"

"General Ronin!" An new voice that didn't belong to any of the trainees interrupted the general. A messenger had landed his hummingbird and was rapidly approaching the general.

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of training the recruits can't this wait?"

"Sorry sir but no." Ronin's face fell serious and he turned to the messenger and the two began to talk in low tones.

By this point we were all creeping closer in the hopes that we could overhear the discussion. A fierce glare from Ronin soon stopped that though.

"I see, I will be there shortly I just need to dismiss the trainees then I will be along."

The messenger nodded before re-mounting his hummingbird and taking to the air.

"Something has come up and so I will have to cancel today's training but we will return to this maneuverer and we will keep practising it until we can do it in our sleep. This move in battle could be the difference between getting away from your enemy or getting killed by them. Dismissed!" Ronin turned back to his own hummingbird and followed the messenger back to central Moonhaven.

Slowly the other trainees began to leave as well until just my bird and I remained.

"Well Aldara we may as well leave, let me get you unsaddled then you can get your dinner and I can catch up with Mub and Grub, lucky me."

My bird gave me an affectionate prod with her beak before letting me remove her saddle.

"Good girl, we'll show the others and Ronin that we can do it."

Removing a hummingbird's saddle is no easy task and soon I was fully occupied and as such didn't hear the footsteps behind me nor did I pay much attention to Aldara's warning cry and I paid the price for it.

I had barely time for a yell before a strong pair of hands covered my face, blocking the light and restricting my breathing. I heard Aldara's shrill shriek and heard someone yell out in pain presumably she had jabbed them with her beak (that thing could be lethal if she wished it to be.)

I could make out a deep voice but none of what was being said as I struggled against the hands that covered my mouth. I ran out of oxygen and darkness claimed my vision and soon I knew no more.

* * *

**Dun dun dun what has happened to Nod?! **

**If this seemed a little to fast paced then sorry :/ **

**Sorry it was short but I will update soon with a longer chappie if people wish me to continue. **

**_So please review! It really encourages me to write :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am really sorry, this was supposed to be updated sooner but it took a while for me to continue writing it as i am currently writing several other fanfics.**

**So this explains why Nod was kidnapped and who by... dun dun dun :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and/or faved :D means a lot thanks **

* * *

It was loud voices that wakened me. Blinking rapidly and shaking my head in an attempt to clear it, I alerted the owners of the voices of my return to consciousness.

"Oh good you are awake, we were starting to worry." Warm brown eyes gazed into my own and a kind face filled my vision.

"Sorry about ambushing you and your bird but we figured it was the only way to get you here without you shouting out for help and alerting someone to our presence."

I tried and failed to rise to my feet and instead looked around me, trying to find something with which I could guess where I was and how far I was from Moonhaven.

As far as I could tell we were standing on a high branch, far above the forest floor, there was a door that lead into the inside of the tree and from where I stood I could just see a winding staircase, made from the tree bark that wound its way around the inside of the tree. This wasn't unusual; many trees in Moonhaven had this feature. Yet it didn't feel like home, the sense of security that I had always felt whilst in Moonhaven was gone and everything just felt strange and unfamiliar.

"No, this is not Moonhaven" The brown-eyed woman had noticed my examination of my surroundings and was quick to affirm my suspicions.

Great, I had been kidnapped and taken far away from where I lived, perfect just perfect…

"Don't worry though, we will return you to Moonhaven as soon as the time is right and you have learnt what you need to."

At my blank look the woman smiled slightly while the man behind her sighed loudly.

"Mira try to explain it to him, he doesn't look particularly bright so try saying it very slowly." The man sent a half serious, half joking look my way and I returned it with a dark glare.

First they kidnap me then they insult my intelligence, these strange people really weren't making an effort to create a good first impression.

"Marco! Leave the boy alone, I am sure he is plenty clever enough." Mira snapped at her male companion who shrugged casually and turned his back.

"Ignore him, he is just bitter that… well never mind that is a story for another time but now I will tell you why we brought you here."

"Finally, but first, my bird where is she?" I had neither seen nor heard any sign of my hummingbird and I was beginning to worry that these strangers had harmed her.

"Your bird is fine, in fact she is on her way back to Moonhaven as we speak, you will have no need of her for the next while, now are you ready?" Mira stood, pulling me up with her and Marco turned around and led us through the wood door and up the winding staircase right to the very top of the tree.

It took a while, the tree was enormous and we are only very little but eventually, just as the sun was beginning to set on the horizon, Marco led us out through another small door and very gracefully and carefully stepped out onto the top most leaves and quickly bounded from leaf to leaf, moving before his weight sent him plummeting downwards in a fatal fall.

"Come along Nod, its easy just move quick and trust your feet to find the safest way across."

With this advice Mira leapt from the top stair and was soon catching up with Marco.

I looked back and briefly considered running back down the stairs, finding the nearest bird and flying back to Moonhaven, where ever it was.

Being me though, filled with curiosity and eager to find out where exactly we were going I turned away from the stairs and after taking a deep, reassuring breath, I leapt out onto the delicate leaves.

My feet touched the pale green surface and I could feel the leaf beneath me bending downwards as the weight of my body pushed it down, but before I fell my feet had already moved on, leaping into the air again and landing easily on the next leaf before repeating the action again and again until I joined Marco and Mira in the very centre and the very top of the tree. The tree that held us was so old that many of the branches had started to grow in a deformed way, growing upwards instead of outwards and because of this, the branches grouped together in the centre, forming a platform type thing, that was carpeted with thick leaves that prevented anyone who stood there from falling down to the forest floor, and could only be reached by jumping from leaf to leaf.

From the platform I could see over the tops of even the tallest trees, and far out into the distance the dull grey structures that marked the homes of the stompers.

"Marco and I brought you away from Moonhaven because you are needed for something very important and you needed to be prepared for it and that would be impossible if we had to meet in Moonhaven, so that is why you were brought here."

"So what is it I am to be 'prepared' for?" By this point I was beginning to think that I had been set up by Ronin and my fellow leafmen trainees and that Mira and Marco were too convince me of the authenticity of the prank. They would soon learn that I was not going to be pulled into a trick so easily.

"Your friend, M.K is going to find very soon that her world is in grave danger from enemies who are far worse than Boggans and when she does, both her and her world will need your help."

"Why? How can someone threaten all of Earth?" Being so small and thus seeing the world as such an enormous place, the idea of an enemy who was strong enough to threaten the entire world seemed slightly far-fetched to me.

"I never mentioned the entire world, I just said M.K's world, her friends, family anything remotely connected to her is in danger, and as such Moonhaven is also in danger."

I shot Mira a disbelieving look, her words having done nothing to persuade me that she was telling the truth.

"Just let the boy go Mira, I said that he would refuse to believe anything that we said to convince him."

"He must and will Marco, Nod please, we are not lying to you but ultimately it is your choice, we cannot and will not force you to help however M.K and the people she loves are in danger and you are the only one who can save them."

The serious tone made me hesitate and look back, a part of me starting to waver towards believing them.

"Say I do think that you are telling the truth, how would I help save M.K?"

"We do not know how we just know that you will." Mira didn't seem at all bothered by how annoyingly cryptic her answer was and Marco just snorted at my frustrated expression.

"Just go to her for a short while and if anything bad happens, I promise Marco and I will bring you back as soon as you require us too."

It would be nice to see M.K again and ensuring that she was safe and well at the same time would be an added bonus but there was one problem.

"I would say yes but our Queen has already tried and failed to shrink M.K down to our size so how are you two going to try and do something the Queen failed at?"

"Simple, we aren't going to shrink M.K."

I stared at Mira, unsure how to respond.

"So if M.K isn't being shrunk then how are we supposed to be able to communicate without the use of her father's cameras?" I was beginning to think that this was trick again as there was no way that M.K and I could meet while i was the size of her little finger.

Mira smiled at me and all of a sudden I felt very apprehensive about what they two were planning for me.

"M.K is not going to be shrunk because you are going to be grown."

* * *

**Not a great ending sorry :( but this time the next update will be quicker i will force myself to write this time :)  
Also if anyone knows the difference between to and too then can you please PM me or leave it in a review as i have no idea of the difference between the two or how and where to use them :)**

**Please tell me i am not the only who writes something, thinks that they have written loads and then posts it on here or reads it though only to discover that it is actually a lot shorter than you originally thought.**

**Again please leave a review :) it really cheers me up and encourages me to write :D thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own epic :( i only own Mira and Marco :D**

**Just a quick question, does anyone reading this have kik? if so then if you wanna chat my username is NeverStopFangirling **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so so sorry! This wasn't supposed to take so long. I had a load of mock exams so all my free time was spent revising and if i did have any free time i couldn't seem to write anything :( **

**Sorry again :'( This is short but i thought better short than having to wait ages for a new update and having a really really long chappie, besides i really suck at writing long chappies :/ **

* * *

There was silence for a moment as Nod stared at Mira who stared back calmly.

"You are planning to grow me? What good will I be if I stomper sized?"

"Nod, trust us on this one, you will be of far more use in protecting M.K's world if you can actually walk around with fear of them stepping on you!"

"Ok fine, I will help but only if you are certain that after I have helped then you can and will shrink me back again."

"We can and will of course shrink you back down when your job is done, that is if you want to be shrunk back down again…"

Nod glared at Mira; of course he would want to return to being leafman-sized!

"Ok follow us" Marcus led the way back down the long, winding staircase and down right to the base of the tree.

At the very base of the tree grew some small pods, almost identical to the ones that grew in Moonhaven apart from the colour, these ones ranged from vibrant greens to dull reds.

Mira plucked one and handed it to Nod who took it and stared down at it, confused.

"What do I do with it? Eat it?"

Marcus held back a scornful laugh while Mira smiled kindly.

"No, just hold it very tightly and wait for a sort of pinching feeling."

Nod held tight to the green pod he held while Mira and Marcus returned to the inside of the tree, leaving the young leafman alone.

Nod was about to drop the pod and demand to be returned to Moonhaven when he felt it, a slight tingling starting in his palms and slowly travelling up his arms. Several minutes later and his entire body was tingling uncomfortably, not only that but a splinting headache had started, causing Nod to feel increasingly irritated.

As the tingling feeling reached his waist Nod fell to his knees, his world dimming into darkness and the pod unconsciously falling from his grasp.

Unknown to the sleeping leafman, two figures watched as the small leafman's body began to stretch, shifting from an average sized leafman to a small, skinny stomper.

"Mira are you sure that this was the best idea, what if we were wrong and he cannot help her?"

"Marcus he will, trust me and have some faith in Nod."

With that the two figures shot the unconscious 'stomper' one last look before turning to the two hummingbirds beside them.

"We should return to Moonhaven to assure his friend, Ronin I believe his name is, that his favorite trainee is not dead, come along Marcus."

Mira and Marcus took off, leaving Nod asleep in the thick carpet of leaves that lay beneath the huge oak tree.

* * *

Nod awoke to a thundering headache and stiffness in all of his limbs. For a moment he remained unaware of the changes that had taken place but when he did notice the size difference in the things that surrounded him, things such as flowers which had previously towered over him where now tiny things that he could crush in one hand (not that he would.)

He managed, after some very embarrassing failures, to rise to his feet and look around.

Everything was so different, trees which before had seemed to brush the sky now seemed so much smaller, he could see a great deal further now as well, leafmen had greater eyesight than stompers, however due to their size they couldn't see out as far but now Nod felt as though he could see for miles and miles.

Nod shook himself and then laughed loudly, although it felt strange, he had to admit being a stomper didn't seem like it could be all that bad. Nod's laughter soon died as he realised a rather large problem,

He had no idea where he was, in a world that wasn't his own and with no-one around to help him as Mira and Marcus had apparently cleared off.

"This, this is a problem…" Nod looked around, saw nothing that gave a clue as to where he was, and decided that for once he would pay heed to something that Ronin had told him.

'If ever you are lost in the forest then find the river and follow it as it will always lead you to the edge of the forest, no matter how long it takes you will get there.'

Nod felt a pang of homesickness as he thought about his mentor and close friend, but he shrugged it down and set out in search of a river.

Nearing five hours later and Nod finally reached the edge of the forest. He had found the river fairly quickly but it twisted and wound its way all through the forest, not once following a simple, straight line. As he stepped out of the line of trees he looked back at the forest and felt a pang of sadness before he pushed it down, he had a world to save and a girl to see.

* * *

**Not a great ending i know :/ but i will hopefully be able to update sooner this time... i should stop saying that, getting every ones hopes up.**

**So hope you enjoyed and sorry about the wait (again) please follow, fave and review :D Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally! She is alive and she has updated! It's a miracle!**

**Sorry I actually thought I had already posted this chappie so when I discovered that I actually hadn't :/ I felt very mean :(  
So here it is and sort of making up for the wait, you get to meet the villain(s) in this chappie :)**

* * *

The human world was terrifying. It was full of loud monsters that roared past him causing him to shriek and jump away each time they rushed past him, he had no idea where he was nor where to find M.K and he was unwilling to ask any of the stompers that passed by him for directions as he had no idea where he was going. He was basically just wandering around an unfamiliar world, hoping that he would just happen upon his destination.

Nod was starting to consider asking where he was and if there were any houses nearby when he realised something. M.K and her father often travelled around the forest examining Nod's world as best they could, if he had stayed in the forest then chances were at some point he would find them.

Sighing in frustration, this saving the world thing was much harder for the stomper's world, Nod turned and headed back into the forest he had just left.

Now that Nod was back in a world that was at least slightly familiar he felt much better. Slowly all signs of the human world fell away until it was just Nod running through the forest, laughing as he momentarily forgot the problems weighing on him.

"Oh goodness, son slow down!" Nod only saw the old man when he almost crashed headlong into him, thanks to his fast reflexes though he twisted and managed to avoid a collision.

"Sorry, didn't see you." Nod looked up to see an old man with a strange contraption on top of his head.

"Youngsters these days always dashing about like there's no tomorrow." The old man wandered off leaving Nod to stare after the man slightly confused.

"Dad! I've found something, come look!" At the call the elderly man turned and quickly shuffled off.

"What is it Mary... Sorry I meant M.K."

Nod stared after the man and suddenly noticed the resemblances, the same green eyes and large smile.

"M.K, your M.K's father!"

The man turned back around to face Nod again and suddenly his eyes were lit by understanding and excitement.

"Nod? But how are you? I mean you are our size now."

"Nod? Is that you?" Nod turned to stare at the girl he been dreaming about for over three months.

"Hey M.K, miss me?" Nod's question was answered immediately when M.K launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close.

"Of course I missed you." Nod smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around her, just as he had imagined doing for the past three months.

"Ok break it up now, Nod I'm hoping that you will explain everything to us back at the house."

Nod laughed and gently put M.K back on the ground.

"Of course that's why I have been looking for you both, lead the way."

Nod coup barely keep away the huge smile that wanted to appear on his face. He had M.K back and while it wasn't permanent it was still good and he would enjoy every second of it.

After several minutes of walking, during which M.K's father quizzed Nod relentlessly about his people and their customs and traditions, the three arrived at a lovely house that was surrounded on all sides by the forest.

"Here we are, you two get comfortable, M.K show Nod around while I prepare some food."

"Dad I'll get the food you show Nod around, I worry about what will happen to us if you get the food."

With a half serious smile shot towards her father, M.K dashed up the stairs and disappeared into the house.

"She's right I guess, come on then I'll show you my collection."

For the next fifteen minutes Nod followed the professor around the house as he was shown all the different things that had been collected from his world and forced to explain their purpose to the professor.

"Oh this is the best day ever! I get to meet a leafman and show him around my house!" Nod held back a laugh as the professor began to practically dance around the room in ecstatic joy.

"Here dad… oh no don't dance."

M.K entered the room with a box of biscuits and a several glasses on a tray.

"Dad stop dancing, I have the food." M.K shot an exasperated look at her father before setting the tray down.

With a sheepish smile the Professor sat down and helped himself to several jammy dodgers.

"So Nod start at the beginning and tell us everything."

So for the next hour or so, the Professor and his daughter sat enraptured as Nod told his tale.

"So you were kidnapped by two leafmen, Mira and Marcus, and then they shrunk you so that you could come to our world, am I right?"

"Yes, I'm not sure how exactly they managed it but they did it and here I am." Nod had to hold back a smile at the professors barely contained excitement.  
"Why exactly are you here? You wouldn't have gone to all that trouble just for a quick visit so why are you here?"  
"Dad why does it matter why he is here? All that matters is that he is here and he is our size!"

Nod had to force his eyes away from M.K, who unknown to him was doing the same.  
"Sorry Mary… M.K, Nod welcome to our home."  
M.K switched from glaring at her father to sending a beaming smile in Nod's direction.  
"Come with me I want to show you the forest as we see it."  
M.K grabbed Nod's hand and pulled him from the room, an excited pug following.

* * *

"I missed you."  
The two (well three if you included Ozzy) had been walking for a little over an hour in silence when M.K suddenly spoke.  
"I missed you too, your father's cameras don't really have the same effect has being face-to-face does." Nod had stopped and was staring at M.K.  
He wasn't sure how long he would be this size for (or even why he was this size) but while he was he wanted to drink in every detail of M.K's face so that when he did go back he could remember her even when he couldn't see her.  
"You are staring." Nod reluctantly dragged his eyes away with a wry smile on his face.  
They walked on in silence for a few minutes again before M.K again broke the silence.  
"You know, we never did get to say goodbye properly."  
"Neither we did, we shall have to wait until I leave again." As soon as the words had left his mouth, Nod regretted them, M.K's face fell and her eyes grew dark.

"So you are leaving soon then?"  
"That's not what I meant but I will have to return this isn't my world and I cannot stay here forever, no matter how much I may wish to stay."  
M.K looked at him and then without warning took hold of his face and gently pressed her lips to his.  
"Just in case we don't get to say goodbye, again."  
As M.K moved away Nod could have sworn his blood had turned to ice and his heart had stopped beating. A blush was spreading across M.K's cheeks and he was pretty sure the same was happening to him.  
"That was great goodbye, only problem I never want to leave now." Nod smiled as the blush stretched across M.K's face before he pulled her to him and they kissed again.

The walk back was accompanied by random kisses, hand holding and loud laughter. The leafman and the human girl were so wrapped up in each other that they failed notice the dark pair of eyes watching them from the security of the undergrowth.

* * *

"I will need your help to make them fall, Mandrake, I may be powerful but I am not that powerful, not yet."

Mandrake had been sealed within a tree three months prior to Nod's very rapid growth spurt and his time spent as an internal part of a tree had done nothing to ease his temper or aggression.  
He had raged and fumed pointlessly for two long months before finally he had been freed by the stomper beside him.  
At first he had been suspicious of the man who had released him from his prison but after the stomper had explained that he wanted revenge on father of the girl who had helped to imprison him, Mandrake was on board.  
The stomper had grown him to an average stomper size using a potion and even now Mandrake wasn't sure what the potion would or could do to him as he hadn't thought to ask before being grown.  
The stomper had promised him revenge though and Mandrake was willing to go to almost any length to get revenge on the stomper girl, Ronin and the young leafman, Nod.

Now Mandrake and the stomper were hiding in the bushes, watching as the girl walked by with a boy.  
"Mandrake do you recognize him because you certainly should do."  
The boy did seem familiar, the way he walked and held himself reminded Mandrake of the young leafman that had cost him his victory and his dark prince.

"Ah I see you recognise him now, and the girl too I presume?"  
Mandrake nodded, his eyes fixed on the pair.  
"Why don't we just attack them now and kill them? Save ourselves a lot of trouble in the future." Mandrake's hand tightened around the knife he held and he prepared himself to run and kill the two who had defeated him.  
"No!" Mandrake held back a snarl as his companion grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.  
"We will not kill them, not yet."  
Mandrake ducked back into the bushes as Nod and the girl looked their way.  
"Trust me, I know what I am doing, we do not kill them yet."

Mandrake cast one final, furious look towards the two fast-disappearing figures before turning and following his companion into the bushes.

Revenge, for now, could wait.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the wait :(**

**Hope this chappie helps to make up for that :)  
Please review! It helps me to write (and we all know how much help I need to get myself writing! )**

**Mandrake's companion will be revealed in later chappies :P**


End file.
